What if?
by Osi09
Summary: There are so many what ifs in this story how will they change the outcome?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a Fan fiction also at writing a story I use to write poetry until my muse disappeared when I found out my love of my life (boyfriend) had cheated on me with my best friend. To me The Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins started off as a romantic novel, but then it spun into something that I wouldn't wish onto my worst enemy I love the books, but so much suffering is makes my heart heavy. Katniss suffered enough before the book started and she was already a great character to be diminished by so much death, pain, and sorrow. So by writing this I want to give her what she deserves and so much more. I wanted to write this story for all the what ifs that we let pass by in our lives day by day that bring us changes and change our way of seeing life, the way we react to it, and ultimately the way we are as human beings.

**THE HUNGER GAMES AND ALL THE CHARACTERS FROM THE HUNGER GAMES BELONG TO SUZANNE COLLINS THANK YOU FOR THEM.**

What If…

Chpt. 1

I'm sulking under a tree behind the Mellark Bakery after rummaging through trash bins for food to find nothing. Mrs. Mellark had just been screaming at me for going through her trash can, I could see pain in her blue eyes when she said there was nothing there. I can clearly see my hope slipping through my hands. When I look up I see Peeta Mellark looking at me and then looking back at his family bakery when he runs towards me to hand me two burnt loaves of whole grain bread. "Katniss you need to get up, go home, and rest before you get anymore sick, this rain is freezing here I'll help you up" says Peeta. The last thing I see is how beautiful his blue eyes are when my whole world goes dark.

I wake up but I'm not trashing like usual, it must have been a light nightmare nothing like the ones of my father being blown to bits in the mines. When I get up I'm in my bed, yep it was a nightmare I undo my braid and find that my hair is slightly wet and I'm wearing night clothes even though it is not too late in the evening. When I walk into the kitchen I find those same blue eyes that I saw in my nightmare earlier looking at me with worry laced into them. "Katniss dear how are you feeling?" my mother asks. I feel confused why is Peeta Mellark in my living room looking at me with so much worry in his eyes? My question must register in my face because Peeta begins to explain to me what happen. "Katniss I was handing you some bread and telling you to go home because you could get sick when you fainted. My mother came out and told me to bring you to your house and to stay until you woke". Why would Mrs. Mellark ask her son to do that, she isn't the nicest person I'm so confused. "I just want to know that you're ok and I'll be on my way" Peeta says. "I'm fine Peeta you can leave now". He reluctantly gets up and goes out the door. "Katniss you really need to learn how to be nicer to people not everyone is out to get you" Prim tells me. "Little duck you know people aren't my thing I'm more of an animal person" Prim giggles. "Katniss in a way Primrose is right, what Peeta did for you not many do in our district you could've at least thanked him." My mother states, and she is oh so right. So I owe the boy with bread double for caring me all the way home from the merchant part of District 12 to the Seam where I live.

My mother hasn't had much luck finding sick people to cure right now and to make matters worse she doesn't have the plants to cure the ones she does find. I was trying to sell Prims' baby clothes to be able to buy food a couple hours before Peeta found me under the tree. He saved me, but most importantly he saved my family. I get up to leave my mother and sister after guiltily eating the bread that Peeta gave me to go to my bed to sleep but Prim stops me saying "We should do something for their family for helping us". I continue my way to my bed.

"Katniss get up we have to get ready for school" Prim says. I get up, change, brush my teeth, and braid my hair as usual. We walk hand in hand from the Seam to our school. "Katniss have you thought of a way we can repay the Mellark's act of kindness towards us" Prim says. "Little duck we don't even have money to feed our family and you want me to repay their kindness?" I ask her "Katniss it doesn't have to be money it can be something you hunt, or something to cure, anything really as long as there is a thank you in there." The day is a blur I cannot for the life of me stop thinking of those blue eyes that tell me so much without their owner saying a single word or how to repay for their kindness. I'm outside of school waiting for Prim to get out when I see him staring at me, but as soon as he sees me looking at him he looks down. I try not to show my disappointment in not being able to see those beautiful eyes when Prim tugs at my hand. "You ok Katniss?" she says. "I'm fine little duck". That's when she hands me a dandelion a smile begins to form on my lips and I have a great idea on how to repay and see those blue eyes that belong to the boy with bread.

Prim goes to the meadow with my mother and they begin to gather all the dandelions and greens they can, while I go to the woods and shoot four squirrels I hope it is enough. We return home and begin a dandelion salad and make a squirrel stew. When we finish we begin our trek to the Merchant part of the district. We walk into the bakery and I see Mr. Mellark in the front. "Hello Katniss, Primrose, Mrs. Everdeen how may I help you ladies?" Mr. Mellark ask. "Sir we are here to give out thanks for your help." I say he looks at me confused when Mrs. Mellark comes to the front. "Ma'am thank you for your help the other day" I tell her. "No need to thank me, if there's someone to thank its Peeta" she says. "Honey, do you care to explain to me what this is about?" he asks. "Katniss was here the other day she needed bread, but couldn't afford it mysteriously some burnt loaves appeared I gave them to her and was leaving when she was getting ill from the rain, she fainted so Peeta had to take her home." She says. Why is she lying to him I highly doubt he'll get mad he is the nice one after all. This family confuses me so much.

"Hi" Peeta says. "Nice of you to join us Peeta" Mrs. Mellark says I see her give him a warning look then turn to her husband. "Ladies I'm so sorry I seem to have forgotten my manners please come in have dinner with my family." Mr. Mellark beams. "Katniss always forgets her manners" Prim whispers to me and I blush. We sit in the table with the Prim to my right, my mother to my left, and Peeta in front of me how convenient. We eat out dinner with light conversation and I sneak a peek a Peeta whenever the conversation isn't directed to us. Peeta and his brothers Rye and Bran walk us home after dinner I walk a little behind when Peeta stops to wait for me. "Thank you for the dinner best I ever had beats eating stale bread" he says to me. "No Peeta, thank you for the bread and for taking me home". I say we have stopped walking and our families haven't notices since they are so entertained with their conversation. "Katniss you didn't have to do that your friendship would've been enough, I would do it all over again without thinking," he says while placing a strand of hair behind my ear and I blush. We begin to walk again this time we stay silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt. 2

Spring has started and I'm in the woods when I find a snare that catches my attention. It's not like the snares that my father taught me it is much more intricate and delicate at the same time, but by the rabbit hanging off of it also tells me that it is very deadly. "That's dangerous" I jump back and a tall handsome boy comes into view. I remember him from the funeral of the dead miners he lost his father in that explosion also. "What's your name?" he asks. "Katniss" I say. "Well, Catnip, stealing is punishable by death or haven't you heard" he says. "It's Katniss and I wasn't stealing. I just wanted to look at your snare mine never catch anything." After he notices my satchel with squirrels and birds that I've shoot we come to an agreement of me teaching him how to use a bow and arrow and he would teach me how to make and use snares. Thus the beginning of our hunting partnership.

I've picked greens and dandelions to accompany the rabbit stew what we'll take to the Mellark's Bakery as it now has become tradition to eat dinner on Saturday nights since that day that my best friend Peeta saved my family and me. "I met someone in the woods today" I tell Peeta. "Who? Mr. Owl or maybe Mrs. Pine?" he says. "Peeta! No I actually met a person in the woods." I say. Peeta's blue eyes change from smiling joking eyes to ones full of concern. "Katniss this can become dangerous. Who is it?" he asks again. "His name is Gale Hawthorne, I mean I had seen him before when my father passed away, his also passed in the mines." I say while looking at him his eyes show a bit of jealousy, but it passes as soon as I notice it. "We made an agreement and established a hunting partnership. You know I could get even better game and more too." I tell him. "Katniss, no need to explain to me I know you do it for your family." I do feel the need to explain, Peeta is my best friend and I don't want him to think I'm replacing him. "What are you thinking about?" he asks. "Peeta don't ever think that I would replace you, you're my best friend you know everything about me" I say. He looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes that not even the sky can compare on the prettiest day of spring and tells me, "Katniss I never said or thought for that matter that you would replace me with this so called 'Gale Hawthorne', but it does hurt to know that he will be spending more time with you than me."

Months have passed since I met my two best friends and I've made a two more. Delly Cartwright a girl from the merchant side of town; who I believe is Peeta's girlfriend and Madge Undersee the mayor's daughter. Madge and I always spend lunch together since we are both quiet and the silence that surrounds us is very peaceful, but every once in a while when there is a field trip to the mines or an assembly Peeta, Madge, Delly, and I get together. Gale doesn't join us since he is in a higher grade and he doesn't meet eye to eye with the merchant people unless it is to trade. His hatred towards the Capitol is unlike any other that I have seen. "Catnip, I still don't understand how you can associate yourself with people like them." Gale states. "Gale, it's not their fault plus you might think they live with no needs, but in reality we are better off. Peeta always eats stale bread that no one else will buy." I say. "Except on Saturdays when your family and his family are one big happy family, and you take them game that WE work hard to catch." Gale says with high annoyance. "They might as well marry you off with Bran or Rye. No I bet you really want Peeta, but he's with that Delly girl isn't he." he glares at me I try to hide my annoyance and jealousy and I scowl at him. "Damn you Gale. I don't know what you have against any of them." I shout at him. "Katniss you are jealous aren't you that Peeta is with Delly?" Gale asks. "Gale he is my best friend just like you are and no I am not jealous." I start walking towards the fence when Gale grabs my hand. "Catnip, I didn't mean to get you mad. I'm sorry. I'm a little on edge" He stops. "This is your first year in the reaping, how many times has your name been in the drawing?" he asks. My name has been in the drawing four times but I say "Not enough to become the female tribute of District 12." With that I begin to walk my way back home. Today I won't trade all my game to have a feast with my family and Peeta's to celebrate the Fall Festival after the reaping.

Four years later…

Gale after so much convincing to give the merchant people a chance finally sees that even the odd aren't in their favor, but I also think Madge had something to do with it since she is his girlfriend now. At first I thought I was jealous, most would think because I had feelings for him, but it was because I've seen what love does to people, and Gale and I have a hunting partnership that can be ruined by their relationship. When my father passed my mother almost fell into a depression I swore to myself that I would never love someone more than myself. I don't want to know what it would have been like for Prim and I if we lost both our parents one physically and the other mentally, and I would have had to if my mother loved my father a little more than herself. Turns out Peeta and Delly were never together they were best friends before that fateful day that I meet the boy with bread. Today is Reaping Day and as custom Gale, Madge, Delly, Peeta, and I sit in the meadow eat before heading to the district center to form into our respective groups. I notice Gale is nervous since he keeps shoving his hands in his pockets. "Gale, how many times has your name been in the drawing today?" I ask. "42" Madge says that's when I notice she doesn't look very well saying that. I think again I will not fall in love only for my love to be taken away from me. "_Happy Hunger Games" _Gale and Madge say, "_And May the odds be ever in your favor" _Peeta, Delly and I say in our best impersonation of the Capitol accent.

As we begin to part ways to get ready for the reaping Peeta grabs my hand to turn me around, begins to tuck a lose strand of hair behind my ear and says "Katniss, can I speak to you?". "Sure Peeta." I tell him. "Katniss I hope you know how much you mean to me." I begin to interrupt him by telling him that I do that that's why we are best friends when he places his finger to my mouth to shut me up. "Katniss will you please just listen?" he pleads. "I want to tell you so much in case anything happens." I glare at him. "Peeta will you quit it please nothing will happen to you let's just have hope that none of us will be reaped today." "Katniss just listen please?" I sit down to listen to him even though I am uncomfortable to listen to my best friend try to tell me good bye in his sort of way. "Katniss you don't know how grateful I am to be your friend and to have you in my live life" I can't help but smile at him. "But I wouldn't forgive myself if I never told you how in love I am with you" I feel like I've just been dropped into a lake full of freezing water my best friend, the boy with the bread, the boy with those beautiful blue eyes, and my savior just told me he loved me. I said I never would fall in love. He senses my apprehension and says "Katniss I'm not asking for anything in return. I just wanted you to know in case anything happens today." I begin "Peeta. I can't I don't know how to." "Katniss you do know how to love, you just chose not to. Like I said I'm not asking for anything in return I just wanted you to know in case of anything happened today." We get up and I stare at his blue eyes and at that moment I realize he's right I do know how to love and I choose not to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games Trilogy and all its characters belong to Suzanne Collins. Thank you for them.**

Chpt. 3

We're all in our respective areas according to age and gender. Every year it alternates between the boy or girl tribute on which tribute is chosen first. This year it's the boy tribute turn to be chosen first. Effie Trinket the escort and Mayor Undersee are reviewing the history on how and why the games began while Haymitch Abernathy is being carried away for making a fool of himself. I turn to look at Gale and he's staring towards Madge's direction and then I turn to see Peeta and he's looking at me with such fear in his eyes that it sends a shiver through my spine. "_Gentlemen first" _says Effie in her heavy capitol accent. She begins to dig through the bowl and pulls out one of the names I never wanted to hear.

_Peeta Mellark._

I know that even though he is one of the nicest people next to Prim no one will volunteer for him. Not his brother Bran. Not his brother Rye. No one will do it. He begins to walk towards the stage in front of the Justice building while I fight with all my might to hold back the tears in my eyes that threaten to spill out. Once he is there Effie asks if there is volunteer for him and I swear even the birds are quiet. "_We shall proceed then" _Effie says. "_Now ladies turn". _She quickly walks over to the girls bowl and grabs the first slip she gets a hold of. I wasn't prepared to hear this name either as I can tell.

_Madge Undersee._

I turn quickly to see Gale and he is so distraught by the name that has just been called that I can't stop myself when I shout, "I volunteer". But then I realize that I would've volunteered for any other girl tribute as long as I could give the boy with the bread, the boy with beautiful blue eyes that even the sky is in love with, my savior the opportunity to live. The shock and anger registers in Peeta's face. Why would he be mad? Then I remember him telling me he was in love with me and I realize why he's mad for me volunteering. I quickly walk up the stage and Effie asks us to shake hands. Peeta and I shake hands and we simultaneously pull each other for a hug. We whisper at the same time to each other "No matter what I'll get you back home" we break apart and I see he is also fighting back tears. As we begin to leave the people of our district kiss three fingers and raise them to salute us. A spark surges through me as I salute my people back. It is hope that I will get my savior back home as victor.

We each are taken to a room in the justice building to say our good byes. Prim and my mother are the first to come in. We all hug. "Mom I'm so sorry-" I tell her. "Katniss you can win don't be sorry" Prim begins but I cut her off. "Little duck you know I don't plan on coming back." and I see she knows why, but I make sure it's clear to her and my mother the reason. "He not only saved my life and the two people I love the most; he also gave me hope. Hope that my little sister, mother, and I would not die of starvation, hope that every day would get better, and hope that I could let myself fall in love." After I say this Prim and my mother hug me and tell me that they are very proud of me. "Mom please don't shut down when it happens, you were strong the first time I need you to be stronger this time for Prim." "Katniss I won't" she says. "Time to go" says a peacekeeper and they begin to tell me again how proud they are of me, how brave I am, and how much they love me.

When I am left in the room by myself again I think to myself what have I done, but before I can regret my decision Madge and Gale come in. "Katniss I don't know how I can ever repay you for volunteering for me" Madge begins. "Catnip, thank you. You know how much I love Madge but you didn't have to." He begins. I shake my head and look at Madge. She has always been able to read my actions. "Gale she didn't do it for you or me." She says and the realization of her words hit him like a ton of bricks. "You did it for him?" he asks, but before I can answer Madge begins to cry. Gale grabs her and tells her "Now is not the time we will not mourn her yet. Plus we know Peeta is not a very good survivor we've taken him into the woods and he's not quiet!" His words hurt but they also stir anger in me. "Gale he is strong and you know it. All he needs is a little help we can try to get people here to donate a bit of money to sponsor them." Madge interrupts sensing my anger boiling inside of me. "I have never understood what your fascination with him is!" he shouts. "Gale if I didn't know you loved me I would think you are jealous!" Madge says harshly. "Gale he saved my life, if he hadn't given me the bread and carried me home I wouldn't be here, you wouldn't be in love with Madge, and I wouldn't have known how to love someone that isn't part of my family." I say in an audible whisper. "Catnip say no more then. You repay your debt and I'll help your family." He ends with tears glistening in his eyes. "Gale, Delly, and I will hunt to help your family and I know that when Peeta comes back as a victor he'll take care of them just like you have." Madge says and with that they hug me and begin to leave.

My last visitor comes in and it's someone I never expected to see and I would have preferred to not see. Mrs. Mellark. "Katniss, sweetheart why did you do it?" she says as she runs to hug me. Let me tell you Mrs. Mellark isn't very nice to Rye, Bran, Mr. Mellark, Peeta, or anyone else for that matter, but when it comes to Prim and I she tries her best to not show the affection she has towards us. "Not only will my son be in the games, but a girl I see as a daughter." These words hit me. "Mrs. Mellark you know I had to do it for Peeta." I stammer to get words out. "I'll say the same thing I said to him if District 12 will have a victor this year it will be you." She says. I can't believe she told her son blood of her own those words. I begin to free myself from her tight embrace when she hands me a letter. "I know I won't have much time to tell you my reasons for the way I am towards you and Prim compared to others, but I did write this a while ago. I wanted to give it to you sooner but I never had it in me to do it. Now is the best time though." With that she caresses my braid with one hand and my cheek with the other then she leans to give me a kiss on the forehead and leaves. Soon after I am escorted out of the room and taken to a car where Effie and Peeta join me. When I turn to see Peeta I see his blue eyes so full of pain and I can't help but feel guilty for causing it.

*****What do you guys think so far? Remember Katniss was closed off because of her mother but here her mother didn't fall into the hands of depression when Mr. Everdeen passed. Tell me what you think so far write your comments and tell me what "What ifs" you would like to read into.*****


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games Trilogy and all its characters belong to Suzanne Collins. Thank you for them.**

Chpt. 4

We get off the car and are quickly ushered to the train. After safely making it into the train Peeta storms off, Haymitch is taken to his room, and Effie excuses herself to get freshen up for dinner. I'm left by myself until a train attendant tells me which room is mine. When I enter I take in the room. In it is a bed that Prim, my mother, Buttercup, and I would fit in without even touching each other, a dresser that I open that's full of beautiful clothes that I could never afford, and a bathroom that's bigger than my living room and kitchen put together. I bathe and when I'm changing into an evergreen long sleeve blouse and dark pants Effie knocks on the door tell me that dinner is being served.

By the time I get to the table everyone is there. "_Well dear it's nice of you to join us" _Effie says. I try to hide how annoyed I am by her accent to no avail. "Well sweetheart that was a very brave thing you did by volunteering." Haymitch says and I flinch at the name of endearment he uses. "_That is because she is a great citizen she knows how important the Mayors are and she wanted to take place for the mayor's daughter to show her bravery." _She says. "Now Effie dear I highly doubt she volunteered for the mayor's daughter to win the '_Citizenship Award'_." He glares at her. "Sweetheart now we know you didn't do it to win the '_Citizenship Award'_ and I doubt it was for the fame so why did you do it?" he asks. I feel everyone looking at me waiting for my answer. Even Peeta has his beautiful eyes on me waiting for my answer. "I did it for love" I whisper. "Now if you'll excuse me I seem to have lost my appetite I'm going to my room" as I get up Peeta rushes towards me and hugs me. "Katniss I would've done anything and everything possible to return to you and give you everything you needed." He says. "Yeah Peeta how did you plan on doing that? In a coffin or as an unattainable Victor?" I shout. "Katniss what good is it to me if I return as a victor if you are not there anymore?" he calmly asks me. Effie and Haymitch stare at us and I see that Haymitch might be coming up with an idea. Peeta begins to walk me to my room and when we reach it I tell him "Peeta I'm sorry for what I said. I don't doubt that you could made I back I just want to make sure that you _do_ make it back." "Katniss yet again what good will it do me to return if you are not there?" he asks. "It'll do you good you'll know how grateful I am for you saving my life, for being my best friend, and for showing me that I know how to love." I tell him. With this I go to my room and close the door behind me. Now after sharing my feelings for him I know for sure that I'll do everything to get the boy with bread home.

We reach the Capitol and are quickly taken to the Remake Center to be prepared for our stylist. After about four hours of being tortured or as my prep team would call '_Beauty Base Zero' _I am left in a room with only a thin paper robe to wait for my stylist. Before I have any more time to begin fidgeting a young man enters and I am taken aback by how normal he looks. He is a medium build man not too thin and not too built, I would say he is about 5' 7'', with short black hair, and the only make up he wears is a thin line of gold eyeliner. "Hello, Katniss. I'm Cinna, your stylist." He says and I hear no hint of the Capitol accent in his voice. He asks me for a minute and goes around my body to take me in, after he compliments my braid and my mother's cleverness to make something so intricate, classic, and beautiful he begins to tell me how he and his fellow stylist Portia have decided on doing complimentary costumes for Peeta and me. He tells me of their plans for Peeta and I to become _'District Twelves Unforgettable Tributes', _and all I can think of is that we are most likely going to be naked. A few hours later I am dressed in an all-black unitard and so is Peeta. As the Opening Ceremony is about to begin we are all whisked away to our chariots. When District Eleven is rolling out Cinna joins us again and begins to light our capes and headpieces.

I turn to see Peeta and he looks beautiful with the flames dancing on his strong features even his eyes look more beautiful if that's even possible. "Katniss you ok?" he asks me and I immediately return to my senses. "I'm fine I was just worried that we would be charred to death before the games even began." I lie. "Katniss you look… There is not a big enough word to describe how amazing, beautiful, and gorgeous you look" he says I can't help my blush and with that he takes my hand and we begin our journey to the center of the City Circle. As we are riding our way to the City Circle our possible be sponsors are in awe by our flaming costumes and I can't help but feel grateful for our stylist mad minds. They throw us kisses and roses and they actually know our names. They chant our names like if we were Gods. I would like to know how long they love us and how fast they want us dead. After the Opening Ceremony we are taken to the Training Center where we will of course train and live in before the games begin. The basement is the actual training center and each floor serves a district so we are taken to the twelfth floor which is also the last floor.

*****I really want to hear you guys comments on the story so far. And tell me what '_What ifs'_ ****of the story you'd like to read about******

*****Some of the lines of the chapter are from the book and we do not like plagiarism so I am going to cite my work. They are from The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins on Chapter 5 pg. 61-72*****


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games Trilogy and all its characters belong to Suzanne Collins. Thank you for them.**

Chpt. 5

The next day we are escorted to the Training Center by Effie. After we are briefed our schedules by Atala the head trainer, we begin our training per Haymitch's request we are not to show our abilities until our private sessions with the Gamemakers. We quickly go to the least crowded station which is the Snare Station. The trainer is amazed by our quick and after an hour on working on tying know we move to a different station. Peeta and I move to the Camouflage Station. I see the clear enjoyment in his eyes as he swirls to plain looking colors into one magnificent color. I of course know he is great with colors, patterns, and beauty since he is the one who decorates the cakes at the bakery. When look at the pattern he has designed in his arm I notice how intricate it is. Once he puts it against the trunk of a tree I also see how he has done shading that darkens and lightens like a tree would in the woods. At this moment I don't regret loosing game for taking him into the woods to see the beauty that I see when I enter my woods.

All the tributes have lunch together in the training center and I can see the divide already. While everyone else is scattered around there is one group which is the Career Tributes. They are usually from District One and Two, but stronger ones from other district all sit together. The Victor is almost always a Career. Almost always. Days pass like this. Peeta notices that we have a shadow in form of a 12 year old girl from District Eleven named Rue. By what I can see she is very agile in climbing due to her lightness which reminds me of a bird. The day of our private sessions comes and I feel my hands clammy. I know Peeta will astonish the Gamemakers with his camouflaging, but will I make a lasting impression to get the Careers on my trail long enough to save my savior?

I am the last one to do my private session, and when I enter concern fills my being. Most of the Gamemakers are too bored or too intoxicated to even notice when I enter the room. "My name is Katniss Everdeen tribute from District Twelve" I say. "You may proceed" says Head Gamemaker Seneca Crane. I find the bow and arrows and begin to acquaint myself with the bow by taking in its weight, material it is made of, and tautness of the string. I notice it is heavier, made of a metal material, and the string is tighter from newness than the one I have hiding in the woods, but I don't let this face me. I steady my breathing and align my body to hit my target. Once I am ready I let the arrow fly and I hit the bull's eye. I begin to hear Oh's, Ah's, and clapping behind me as Seneca states "Impressive first shot Ms. Everdeen you said?" "Yes Sir Katniss Everdeen from District Twelve." I say. But too soon their attention is taken away from me by a perfectly roasted pig with an apple in its mouth. The concern that had once filled my body is replaced by anger and hatred towards these people, and before I have a chance or change of heart I shoot an arrow straight through the apple and lodge it into the wall. "Thank you for your consideration" I bark and leave.

I run to the elevators to find Peeta waiting for me and once he gets a look of my face he puts his strong arms around me and hugs me. "Katniss what happened?" he asks. "I- I" and I begin to bawl. He pulls me in tighter and begins to say soothing things to my ear all the while I feel warmth all over me. "Here lets go I'll take you somewhere and you can tell me all about it or we can just stay in silence. I know you'll love it." He says. With that we ride the elevator to our floor he then takes me to the roof all the while I'm worried thinking about if we are allowed to be here. "Don't worry Cinna told me about the roof plus there's a force field that throws you back so we can't jump." He states. "Close your eyes and trust me" he tells me as he takes a hold of my hand.

"You can open them now" he tells me. I find that we are in a small garden with a beautiful concrete bench and an arch intertwined with apple blossom clematis, soft grass bedding and other potted plants. I also see Peeta has a sketch book, a blanket and a basket with food laid on the floor waiting. "I- I thought that we have never been and might never be on a proper first date and after –". I interrupt Peeta stammering mid-sentence by placing a finger gently to his lips that sends a jolt through my whole body. I can feel myself begin to blush and before I give it another thought I give Peeta a peck on the cheek and he smiles shyly at me. "Thank you Peeta this is wonderful" I tell him. We take our seats in the floor and begin to eat. Peeta places my head on his lap while he sketches for a while. "Could I ask you a favor?" he asks. "Sure Peeta anything" I say. "I've know you since we were five and I've always seen your hair in either two braids or one. Would you mind taking it off just this once? For me?" he shyly asks. "I'll let you do the honors" I say and smile at him. With that he takes off my hair tie and begins to unravel my long wavy hair. Yet again I feel that jolt when his hand begins playing with my hair. We spend the afternoon talking and he sketching me without letting me see telling me that I'll get to see it when he's done. When he is done he shows me the picture he has drawn and the girl I see is so beautiful that if I hadn't been there with him I would've thought it was someone else. At that point I see how blind love makes you. I feel I am not as beautiful as he makes me out to be. "Is something wrong? You don't like it do you" he begins "No Peeta it is marvelous I just don't see the same thing you see in me." I say. "Katniss you have no idea the effect you have on people" he tells me. "When will you see what I see in you" he says. I am still processing what he has told me when he cups my cheek and pulls me in for a kiss. I feel like I'm made of rubber when I feel how soft his lips are against mine. He pulls away and says "Wouldn't be a proper first date without a proper first kiss." After we leave to go down stairs to hear our scores.

"_Peeta, Katniss, where have you two been" _Effie yells at us. "Sorry to have worried you Effie, Katniss wasn't feeling very well so I took her to the garden in the roof to get fresh air." Says Peeta and I remember that with us having such a good time I never told him about what happened in the private sessions. "Peeta I totally forgot to tell you why I was in that state" I tell him. "No worries Katniss you can tell us or just me after the reviews." He is so caring. While we are eating with an awkward silence where any mention of our private sessions makes me look down at my plate with a scowl. Haymitch yells "Alright Sweetheart what did you do?" and I turn to scowl at him. "What makes you think I did anything Haymitch?" I ask innocently. "Well Sweetheart you keep on scowling at your food with any mention of the private sessions. I don't think it's the foods fault for what you have done or that it can make matters any better or worse" he says. "I shot an arrow at the Gamemakers and I walked out without being dismissed" I whisper. "_Katniss! Young lady you did what?" _I begin to tell them how everything happened and everyone has an amused look on their faces except for Effie and Peeta. When we are done we go into the living room area turn on the television just in time to begin the reviews. Of course the Careers all have high numbers. Rue surprises everyone with an eight. When it is down to Peeta and me I am covered in a thin layer of sweat. He gets an eight while I get an eleven. The first eleven in history. Great my plan is going just as it should. Except for the fact that Peeta's eyes look mad and hurt even.

*****Hi guys what do you think so far? Some things in the book are worth gold so why change them right? Please review I really would like to know what you guys think of my story so far. *****

*****Say no to plagiarism so here's my reference to what I did use from the story. Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins Chpt. 7 pg.91, Chpt. 181-182*****


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games Trilogy and all its characters belong to Suzanne Collins. Thank you for them.**

Chpt. 6

I'm awoken by Effie to begin a "_Big, big, big day" _where we will train for our televised interviews_. _They will be training Peeta and me separately since he is mad over the stunt I pulled in our private sessions. Effie will train us in performance and Haymitch will train us in content. These will be the longest four hours with Effie and the longest four hours with Haymitch. Effie trains me on walking straight with my chin up while wearing a dress and high heeled shoes, sitting, proper posture, and winning a crowd all morning. After my four hours of hell with Effie I am in a sour mood, but I am determined to make the best with Haymitch for Peeta. Haymitch begins to look me over he says "I need to figure out how you'll make the crowd win you over." He tells me that Peeta's approach will be likeable and that I could also be likeable, but he doesn't want us to be two separate likeable people, but more one interdependent team. I'm guessing he's trying to sell us as a team not as a lone tribute. We know everyone will like to know my reasons for volunteering and decide on me being the love sick fool which isn't farfetched if you know the reason why I volunteered to be tribute. I try not think on how differently things could've been if my mother would've fallen in a catatonic state like some of the other people that had lost loved ones due to the mines or starvation or if I would've closed out people trying to help me after Peeta.

The time comes for our televised interviews. Cinna puts me in a wonderful red gown that when I twirl it looks like I'm emitting fire. Peeta looks handsome as ever with his blonde hair parted to one side and a black suite with red and orange flame accents. Caesar Flickerman begins the interview with the girl tribute from District One who by the looks of it portrays: sexy and as they roll from interview to interview I begin to feel more nervous. When it's about to be my turn my hands are literally dripping of how nervous I am. Peeta comes to me "Hey calm down. It's ok, you'll do fine." He tells me full of confidence while he caresses my cheek. "Peeta you know I don't have a way with words like you do." I say while hyperventilating. Then Peeta leans in and gives me a kiss and I feel all my worries disappear. "Thank you." I tell him.

"_Let's hear it for our next tribute Katniss Everdeen." _Caesar exclaims. I walk out with my head held high and smile at the crowd. "_Katniss, you are looking ravishing dear!" _he says. "Why thank you Caesar. I could say the same about you." I lie to him. We begin to talk about food and other small talk and then he asks about the flames and how well they suited me. "Well Caesar I'm actually wearing them right now." I tell him while he looks at me confused. "Would you like for me to demonstrate?" I say. "_Of course dear." He exclaims. _We both get up and I begin to twirl for the crowd. "_Your stylist definitely like to set you ablaze doesn't he!" _he smiles. "_Now Katniss the crowd here wants to know why you volunteered as tribute." _He says and I think perfect question. I breathe and I feel a blush begin in my cheeks. "I've been asked that question before and the answer is plain and simple I did it for love." I say while Caesar looks at me confused again. "_Would you like to elaborate dear?" _He asks. "Of course Caesar. You see there's only two people I would volunteer for, people I love, one is my sister and the other is for the person I'm in love with." I say calmly, but I feel like Caesar is even more confused with that the buzzer for my time goes off and the people begin to scream my name along with Peeta's and I get up bow to the crowd and leave.

I walk to the backstage and as I reach it I hear Caesar say "_Now for our last tribute Peeta Mellark!" _And again I feel my hands clammy and my stomach begin to turn. Peeta and Caesar begin to chat and I notice how wrapped up Peeta has the crowd in his finger. I notice it gets silent for a moment then Caesar asks Peeta "_Now Peeta is there a special lady back home?" _I see Peeta shift slightly and hesitate to answer but he just nods his head. "_Now handsome lad like you I knew there was a girl waiting for you." _Peeta takes a deep breath and says "There is a girl, but I won't work out." I feel like my heart is being squeezed and a pang of jealousy hit me. How come I don't know of her I'm his best friend we tell each other everything don't we? Then the memory of our talk before the reaping hits me like a ton of bricks. Anguish fills me Peeta is using himself as bait he's putting a damper in my plans to save him. "_Now why do you think that? All you have to do is win and return home as Victor and live happily ever after. Come on tell us her name." _Caesar states. "Winning won't help in my case." Peeta says. "_Why ever not?" _Caesar ask. "Because." Peeta begins and blushes as Caesar urges him to go on. "Because my girl came here with me. Katniss Everdeen is my girlfriend." The cameras are placed on me and I see a tear running down my cheek. If only the crowd knew it was of anger and not sadness. Through my boiling blood I hear the crowd scream in anguish for us for our dying love. The buzzer goes off, then the cameras are back on Caesar and Peeta begins to walk back stage towards me. I don't give him time to reach me before I go to the elevator and push the button twelve to take me to our floor. I sit on the elevator floor and I let all the tears run freely from my eyes. When I reach our floor I quickly run to my room, lock my door, run to the bath to fill it, take off my dress and shoes and put them on the bed. I see a familiar envelope that catches my eyes and remember the letter that Mrs. Mellark gave me on the Reaping Day. While in the bath I hear knocking but I ignore it as I open the letter to her neat handwriting.

_Dear Katniss,_

_ There's so much I would like to tell you in person sweetheart, but I am such a coward that I've decided to write it instead. I feel like I need to explain my attitude towards people, not necessarily to them or to clear my conscience, but exclusively to you. I was- am so in love with Barley but at the beginning he never truly loved me not like he was in love with your mother. Your mother and Barley were supposed to get married, but then she fell in love with your father after listening to him sing and their plans for marriage and relationship became history. Your father had such a beautiful voice like you that if I wasn't in love with Barley I would have been a goner for your father also. Barley was so devastated that I took advantage of it and shortly after that we were married. I tried my best to make him fall in love with me to no avail. I didn't hate your mother maybe I did resent her a bit or envy her, but I never hated her. I became pregnant and I wanted a daughter so bad because I knew that Barley wanted one and I thought if I give him the little girl he wanted he would fall in love with me, yet again to no avail. I had my three boys and no girl for Barley I knew it was punishment to both of us me for taking advantage of his pain and his for letting me take advantage of him. Then that fateful day came when you appeared in the backyard. I panicked at first not knowing whether to just let you die peacefully, but my heart didn't let me and I sent Peeta to give you the bread. Shortly after you fainted I was stricken with more panic I couldn't let you die because I felt like you were that daughter that Barley wanted so bad. I quickly told Peeta to take you home because no one better than your mother to cure you. I didn't expect to see you again much less be close to you, but then your family and you came to the bakery with that wonderful food and I felt like my heart leaped out of my chest with joy. When we began serving the Dandelion Salad another emotion jumped to me. I couldn't quite place my finger on what it was for a while. After our dinner while the boys walked you ladies home Barley questioned me about what had happened and I told him how it all happened. Katniss he then placed his soft hand on my cheek and for the first time in our marriage he told me he loved me. Sweetheart you were my dandelion, my hope to finally be rewarded with the love of the man I've loved for what seems all my life. To me you will always be the daughter I was never able to give Barley. Sweetheart don't close yourself to love and know that love will always be the answer to many problems. I love you and thank you for being in my life, for being my dandelion, and for giving me hope._

_Love, _

_Eleanor Mellark _

When I finish reading I'm still processing everything and I see how much Mrs. Mellark and I are alike. I am her dandelion and hope and her son is mine. My heart aches for her and the only thing I would like to do at this moment would be to hug her, but I know I will never be able to do that again.

*****Hi again what do you think? Some things in the book are worth gold so yet again why change them right? Please review I really would like to know what you guys think of my story so far. *****

*****Say no to plagiarism so here's my reference to what I did use from the story. Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins Chpt. 9 pg. 130 & Chpt. 10 pg. 133*****


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games Trilogy and all its characters belong to Suzanne Collins. Thank you for them especially for Peeta. I wonder where I can find my own personal Peeta anyone know?**

Chpt. 7

While Cinna is trying to prepare me for the games all I can think about is the letter that Mrs. Mellark had given me. He gives me an encouraging smile that tugs at my heart. This man has been so nice to me that it breaks my heart to see him be so hopeful for my return. Even if Peeta made me mad last night by lying to all of Panem by telling them that we were dating I will do all it takes to keep him alive and make him Victor. Cinna tries to get me to eat but all I can manage is water and I drink lots of it. I remember Haymitch telling Peeta and I that the first thing we do in the arena is get away from the Cornucopia and the second is to find water since most tributes die of dehydration. I am finally on the Hovercraft that will take us to the arena and quickly I have a tracking device placed inside my forearm. Cinna and I sit in a room while he's still trying to get me to eat and drink as much as I can before I am thrown into the arena. A couple minutes later a voice booms through the intercom for me to prepare for launch. "I'm not allowed to bet, but if I could I would bet on you girl on fire" Cinna tells me as I walk into the launch pad that will take me to the arena.

Seconds later I am lifted up and into the arena we are told not to get off till the counter finishes or we'll be blown to pieces. I try to look for Peeta but the sun is trying to blind me. When I catch site of him it's because the sun shines so brightly on his beautiful blue eyes and blond wavy hair that I forget where I am and that I was mad at him. I quickly turn so I won't be mesmerized by his beauty. When I catch a glimpse of a bow and arrow the only bow and arrow I know it is meant to be mine. I focus all my strength on my feet so as soon as the counter goes off I'll run right to the bow and arrow, but I look up to see Peeta looking at me and then mouthing '_Don't do it run away.' _I lose all my focus and as soon as I try to focus again the counter goes off and I take off running to Peeta's direction. The only thing I manage to get is a backpack and a serrated knife from a fallen tribute before I make a run for it to catch Peeta. "Katniss what are you doing here? You were supposed to go the other way and put as much distance from between you and the Careers." He says. "Peeta I couldn't leave you. You know that." I say. "Katniss fast get up in a tree where the greenery is thick just listen to what goes on and don't make any noise you'll understand everything. Just remember to trust me, that I would do anything to keep you safe, and most importantly that I love you. Go Katniss" he says and I lean into him and give him a kiss on the lips after I pull away I see tears in his blue eyes and a beautiful smile on his lips and content I make my way to a tree.

"Lover boy!" Clove the Tribute from District 2 purrs to Peeta. "Clove" Peeta says in a calm voice. "Enough of formalities where is your little girlfriend?" Cato the Tribute from District 2 practically yells. "I told her to head north to find water, thankfully I told her to just run and not get anything so she has no weapons or resources." Peeta says. He didn't say anything like this to me so I know he's lying. So Peeta is part of the careers what am I supposed to do? "You better not be lying lover boy" Cato says angrily. I have a good view of the careers there's the boy and girl from District one and two and Peeta. I still don't understand why Peeta is in the Career Pack and how he even got in it but I have to trust him. "So tell us _Lover Boy_ how did your girlfriend manage to get that eleven?" a blond girl asks "She never told me" Peeta says angrily. I know he's angry and to others it would seem like he was jealous about my score but I know he is angry because I did it to call attention to myself from him. "Trust issues or trouble in paradise _Lover Boy?" _the boy from District One asks him. "No it's more of like every man or woman for themselves" Peeta says icily. What is going on I get there using Peeta to find me, but what happens after that. "What is that supposed to mean?" Clove asks. "That after you find Katniss and kill her for me we'll go against each other one of you will successfully kill me and I'll live 'Happily Ever after' in another world with Katniss. We need someone else to do the dirty work for us. Remember there can only be one Victor. I know she won't kill me and I won't kill her." Peeta says in an even tone. I've never heard him speak like this he sounds so different from his usual self I know this is definitely an act. Then I spot it _my _bow and arrow in the hands of the blond girl. I have to get my hands on them.

I've been following the Careers for a couple of hours while they hunt for other Tributes to kill. I don't know how Peeta is doing it by being with them. He is a noble person that would never intentionally harm another person but he's there seeming unfazed by any of this he even has a bored face. This startles me but his voice hunts me.

"_Just remember to trust me, that I would do anything to keep you safe, and most importantly that I love you. Go Katniss"_

I have to trust him. It's getting dark and all the Careers are talking about taking turns to watch while the others speak. "We should do perimeters to make sure no one gets close and whoever is on watch won't fall asleep" Peeta says. "Whatever you want Peeta as long as I get my beauty sleep says the blond. "I'm not doing it but the rest of you are welcomed no _expected_ to do it" Cato snarls. Peeta will be taking the first watch and I know he's said and doing this on purpose but I don't know why. Then I hear the anthem boom and I instantly know why he did it. To talk to me without being heard.

*****Hi guys what do you think so far? Yet again some things in the book are worth gold so why change them right? Please review I really would like to know what you guys think of my story so far. *****

*****Say no to plagiarism so here's my reference to what I did use from the story. Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins Chpt. *****


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games Trilogy and all its characters belong to Suzanne Collins. Thank you for them especially for Peeta. I still wonder where I can find my own personal Peeta anyone know or have the slightest idea?**

Chpt. 8

"Katniss come out fast." Peeta whispers. I swiftly get of the tree and go to him without making much noise. "You sly fox you. You had me worried there for a bit." I tell him jokingly. He smiles at me and then caresses my cheek while I lean in to his hand. "Thank you for listening to me and trusting me." He says while giving me water I've been really thirsty and he must've know. "Peeta I'll always trust you." I tell him truthfully. "Katniss you have to get away from here before they begin to suspect I can't protect you if you're so close to the enemy especially when we are outnumbered." He tells me. Since we were of age for reaping Gale, Peeta, Delly, Madge, and I have trained just in case any of us were reaped. We know self-defense and how to fight, but actually having to kill someone that's another story. "I'll do it once you get me that bow and arrow if not I'll just call more attention to myself. Deal?" I sternly say. "Katniss I can't let you do that" Peeta pleads. "Then I can't let you risk your life for me Peeta. You're too precious to me to just let you run around with the Careers to _'save me'."_ I whisper to him. "Deal I'll get it for you and I want you long gone after you get it Katniss no excuses!" he angrily states. "Fine Peeta." I say quietly. With that he leaves and I climb a tree I know soon they will change rotation so I won't get the bow and arrows tonight.

I wake up startled I notice it's past midnight, but not yet morning. Then I see what startled me. I see the blond girl making rounds stumbling on every bump and branch on the terrain, she isn't in her five senses, and she must be really tired. This is my opportunity to get rid of her and get the bow and arrow, but if the canon sounds announcing a tributes death they'll find me and Peeta will be in trouble. I quietly get off the tree and get as close as I can to her. I spot a large rock I won't kill her I'll just black her out a bit so I can take _my_ bow and arrow. She has her back towards me and as soon as I'm close enough to her I hit her not letting her hit the floor as to not make noise. Even though I know she probably can't hear me I tell her "Sorry for the hit and for taking the bow and arrow, but love makes you do crazy things."

Its morning and the blond girl which now I know her name is Glimmer thanks to the shouts from the Careers while looking for her is conscious again and in an awful mood too. The Careers had gotten in a huge argument about it and were beginning to lose trust in each other and turn on each other until Peeta's words tangled them in a web of trust. Something they shouldn't have done Peeta is good with words, so good with words that if you don't know him well like I do he'll make you believe his lies. After that no other incident occurs I was worried they would do something to Peeta, but so far he's safe. I'm staying close to them since our deal was that he would get the bow and arrow for me. Soon it's dark time and Cato begins to talk to everyone. "After last night's incident with Glimmer I've decided that two people will be on watch during the night instead of just one." "Fine by me" Peeta said and soon and everyone agreed except for the other blond boy tribute from District One. "We have an odd man out what is that one going to do?" "I'll be the odd man out and I won't rotate I do enough by being ringleader of you beasts." Cato snarled and that was the end of another of their discussions.

I knew I wasn't going to have another chance to talk to Peeta with these new revisions, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen so I decided to stay close. First watch was the boy from District One and Peeta. I could barely make what the boy was saying, but I heard enough to know he wanted out. "Peeta we can make our own group we'll look for your girl and I'm sure Glimmer will come with us that would be us four against those two and then the rest." The boy said. "Marvel it's not that easy and what if Glimmer doesn't want to join she seemed smitten with Cato." He said. "Peeta you have a girlfriend what would she do if you called her a beast?" Marvel asked. "Well knowing Katniss she'd put me in a headlock till I begged for forgiveness." He said "See Glimmer is a girl and I know it hurt her when Cato called her a beast unlike Clove who might have taken it as a compliment." "This is my plan: You leave tonight we'll roughen each other so it looks like we got into it. I'll take next shift with Glimmer and we'll meet with you to look for your girl. What do you think?" Marvel asked. This is a very loose plan that is missing many details and I highly doubt it'll work. "Ok. Let's do it. Nothing to lose right?" Peeta says I can't believe he's doing this. "Nothing to lose." Marvel repeats and with that Peeta lands the first punch. The boys then go into a full played out brawl and after a while free each other from their grip. "Now go!" Marvel exhales. With that the two boys go opposite directions and I silently make my way to Peeta.

"Peeta are you crazy you just agreed to be in a group with those two which I know will be dead weight!" I angrily whisper to Peeta. "Katniss it was the only way out you saw that group was soon to split up and when I say split up I mean most will be dead. Plus if you don't want we don't have to join them." Peeta says dryly. We fall into a silence and begin walking as fast and as quietly as we can. We near a river and start walking down hill and a couple hours later find a cave. Peeta begins to camouflage the entrance after we secure that nothing human or animal is inside. "Peeta how many tributes are left?" I ask after a long silence. "Well let's see both tributes from District One, Two, Eleven and Twelve. We had a camp set up back at the Cornucopia and the tribute from District Three was there remining the mines to protect the food and supplies, and one more but I have no idea who it is." He says." "Foxface the girl tribute from District Five is the other tribute so that means there's a total of ten tributes. Could you tell me more about those mines and the food and supplies?" I ask Peeta. "Katniss really let's just wait this out please." He pleads. "For tonight. Tomorrow you will tell me all about it and we'll come up with a plan."

*****Soooo what do you think so far? I really want to hear what you think and what you have to say about my story. Like I said these are just a few what ifs I would love it if you gave me some of your what ifs. *****


End file.
